Cette piqûre de bonheur
by liliali
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Nous, dans cette chambre, alliant pouvoir et désespoir, rien n'empêchera nos douloureux actes, aucune franchise, que des non dits...Puis un baiser...


Cette piqûre de bonheur...

Nous sommes tout deux l'un en face de l'autre, assis en tailleur, comme autrefois...Ton innocence me jauge du haut de ton mètre quatre-vingt ratatiné dans cette pauvre position de soumission que tu m'offres depuis déjà de longs jours et bientôt presque de longs mois...Tu souris de ton cœur jeune pour l'amour, et non pour le chagrin...

Je plains le monde de son ignorance alors que nous sommes deux gosses riches à en faire crever de faim l'Afrique toute entière, je souris en pensant que ce que je tiens fermement dans ma main droite provient directement de là-bas, loin de chez nous, et près de mon bras...

Tu me regarde avec cet air d'enfant serein que je ne te connais que trop bien, tu me murmure de tes yeux tes craintes, de doux petits mots conçu pour le silence, non pour parler, tout simplement pour me cacher cette indescriptible trouille qui te tord les couilles aux rythmes des mouvements que j'exerce qui nous approche lentement de notre délivrance...

Les autres sont en bas, nous sommes restés en haut, l'odeur du pain du rez de chaussé nous prend les narines, pas que la farine nous dérange, nous aimons simplement par pure négligence la couleur et la substance de l'impitoyable réplique de ce céréale...Notre poudre...

_J'observe ta nervosité alors que j'ouvre le sachet sur la plaque en fer que tu as disposé devant moi, je te laisse continuer ton rituel tandis que j'entame le mien._

Le flacon est léger, le liquide me hurle Oh transparence amère de ton côté éphémère...Je sors le set qui me permettra de mettre fin à mon désir, et qui m'en provoquera un autre...

Non, sans attendre, tu renifle d'une inspiration rapide et cruelle cette poudre tuante...Je te regarde faire, tu relève ton visage pour me laisser admirer tes beaux yeux injecté de sang...Je souris alors qu'au même instant, je laisse pénétrer en moi, au milieu de mon bras, à l'aide d'une petite poussée lente et délicate de mon index sur le piston, ce liquide transparent qui m'ouvre des atmosphères que tu connaîtras petit frère...Que tu connaîtras...Repose-toi tant que ta poitrine est encore pure, dévoilée, ce moment viendra bien vite, lorsque ta farine ne te suffira plus...Il est temps que tu tiennes une autre main, tant que la main est encore sans outil, c'est à dire pas la mienne, qui n'est que trop sali par tant de cochonneries...

Je laisse tomber la seringue, tu laisse tomber ton cône...Tes yeux se révulsent par instant, les miens sont déjà trouble, tu ne bouge pas, tu m'observe en silence, ton regard vaut bien plus que des mots...

Je devine en toi la détresse que mon cœur t'inflige, je lis en moi le délire que tes entrailles dansent...Notre gémellité fait que nous partageons jusqu'à nos tripes, jusqu'à nos angoisses et nos peur, jusqu'à nos piqûres et nos cruelles inspirations...

Tu es un vieux camer alors que je suis un pauvre drogué, je m'allonge à terre, je me cogne, qu'est que la douleur à part une idée du subconscient qui ne dérange que les âmes sensibles à leur bien-être tant qu'il est encore silencieux ?

J'entends que tu te lève, tu te penche sur moi, j'entrevois ton visage à travers mes cils grossissant, une impression de déjà vu m'envahit doucement...Ce jours d'été, toi et ton image, des cheveux noirs pour attraper le vent, non pour voiler la vue d'un monde froid. Je t'avais pourtant demander de te noyer dans les yeux tant qu'ils sont encore aveugles, pas dans les miens qui ne murmure que le néant, pauvre inconscient...  
Un sourire sur ton visage, un rictus sur le mien, tu laisse un baiser sur mes lèvres, digne de mes plus grandes salopes, et bien plus encore...Tu t'échappe ensuite dans la salle de bain, mes lèvres toujours précocement orpheline de toi...

Je te devine vomissant tes entrailles, tu n'as jamais tenu le moindre toxique plus de quelques minutes dans ton maigre corps, je garderais le mien maître de ma volonté encore un moment...Je me lève difficilement, j'entends des régurgitations dans la pièce d'à côté, ça y'est, tu as sûrement mis les doigts au fond de ta gorge alors que ton geste n'a encore une fois aucun sens...Cette drogue coule dans ton sang et est entré par ton nez, nullement par ta bouche...

Je te laisserais revenir à toi lentement et dégoulinant de sueur, je vérifie que tu n'as pas fermé la porte, puis rejoins ma chambre...

...

Elle m'attend bien sagement depuis quelques minutes, elle est totalement nu, elle tente quelques clins d'œil, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de lui sourire, puisque cette nuit là, et grâce à ça, je ne m'arrêterait même pas...Et oui, je la baiserais toute la nuit, tout en pensant à toi...

Petit frère, aime tant que la nuit cache encore l'aube flétrie...Je te parle mais tu ne m'entends pas...Ou plus...  
Le premier jour d'amour ne revient jamais. Une heure passionnée n'est jamais une heure gâchée. Le violon, la main du poète, chaque cœur dégelé interprète ton thème avec soin...Le tien, encore serein...

Elle a touché ma joue et a voulu allé beaucoup plus loin, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que rien ni personne ne te vaut toi...J'éloigne son visage de moi, comme elles toutes...

**« Ne touche pas à mes lèvres... »**

Il faut que je garde encore un peu plus de toi...Avec moi.

_...Petit frère..._

Embrasse tant que tes lèvres sont encore rouges, embrasse moi encore une fois, avant que tu ne meurs en me laissant derrière toi, avant que tes lèvres deviennent blanche d'effroi... 

Tom Kaulitz n'aura pas fait l'amour ce soir là, du moins, on ne prend pas la peine de nommer ce genre d'étreinte vide de tout sentiments...

**Lorsque le seul baiser que l'on a jamais aimé, est celui de sa propre moitié...Complètement désinhibée...**


End file.
